Coeur de loup !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Ses yeux d'argent rencontrèrent ceux bleu comme la nuit du grand loup noir qui l'avait surpris dans sa forêt, et pendant une seconde son coeur s'arrêta de battre...allez-t-il le tuer ?


**Titre: **Coeur de loup

**Auteur:** Miss Micaiah (maîtresse du Yullen, c'est moi ^^)

**Fandom**: D gray man ( en même temps avec moi ça peut pas être autre chose...quoique... parfois des merthur aussi, et des NezuShi pour bientôt^^)

**Pairing:** Yullen Powwaaa ! Ben voui, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre venant de moi ^^ !

**Rating**: T (enfin peut être M par la suite qui sait^^!)

**Genre:** Romance, UA (rien a voir avec la congrégation^^) animal-fic

**Note de l'auteur:** Hey salut cher fans de D gray man ^^, et de Yullen ! Si vous êtes là, c'est surement que vous aimez le yullen autant que moi, que vous aimez surement mes fictions (comment ça non ?),et peut être aussi que vous êtes en manque de Yullen ^^! Oui, ça m'arrive à moi aussi, très souvent d'ailleurs!

Alors pour cette fiction, à la base ce devait être un OS ù_ù, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi, pplus je veut faire des OS plus ils se terminent souvent en fic à chapitres ! Alors pour celle-ci il y en auras deux de sûr, et peut être un troisième aussi, cela dépendras de la suite, et peut être un petit peu de vos avis qui sait ^^! Il faut bien que je sache si l'histoire vous plait ou pas ^^! Don je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>Cœur de loup.<strong>

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre au clair de lune !**

La forêt était sombre et il avait du mal à voir où il se dirigeait dans cette douce obscurité. Aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à lui, comme si la forêt était endormi. Ou comme si quelque chose de terrifiant se cachait au cœur de celle-ci. Et pourtant, il continuait d'avancer, trébuchant sur une racine qui dépassée du sol, s'éraflant les paumes des mains en tombant, mais il se relevait tout de même et se remettait à marcher.

Les brindilles sèches de cette fin d'automne craquaient sous ses chaussures, l'air était épais comme emprunt d'un parfum d'épice, et le vent soufflait dans les branches hautes des arbres jouant par là une mélodie subtile et légère. La nuit avançait à grand pas, et déjà elle engloutissait la sombre forêt de son manteau étoilé sans qu'il ne change rien à sa marche au cœur de celle-ci.

Si quelque un l'avait aperçu de loin, il aurait surement pensé que ce jeune homme était déterminé, qu'il devait avoir un projet en tête, et qu'il l'accomplirait sans faillir. Mais comme il n'y avait personne, seuls quelques animaux plus courageux que les autres observaient cet humain, qui pour eux, et par bien des aspects, était étrange. Car voyez-vous, les animaux ont les sens beaucoup plus affuté que les hommes, et en cet instant, ce que ces animaux courageux sentaient émaner de cet humain là, était un gouffre sans fond et une tristesse plus immense encore. Cet humain était malheureux, et même s'il ne semblait pas dangereux en cet instant, ils auraient dû sen éloigné. Mais ils ne le firent pas. Au lieu de cela, un petit lapin roux, suivit d'un lapin noire aux grand yeux vert le suivirent à distance.

Ils l'observèrent en silence. Le jeune homme était encore jeune, mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans d'âge chez les humains. Et son apparence était aussi des plus étranges. Il était fin et élancé pour un jeune homme de son âge, sans toutefois être efféminé. Il avait les cheveux longs attachés sur la nuque, et ils étaient aussi blancs que la neige en hiver. Et lorsque les petits lapins curieux s'avancèrent un peu plus vers l'humain, tout en restant soigneusement cacher, ils purent voir ses grands yeux gris pareil à un lac d'argent. Un lac d'agent aussi triste qu'un ciel nuageux au cœur d'une tempête.

Le jeune homme continuait de marcher sans se souciait du fait qu'il se blesse en tombant parfois. Il semblait être absorbé dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas l'obscurité tombé doucement, ou même l'absence de bruit qui rendait l'atmosphère si lugubre. Il fini par déboucher sur ce qui semblait être une grande clairière. Au centre de cette clairière se trouvait un lac dont les eaux sombre lui parurent sans fond. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le lac, tout en plongeant son regard argenté au fond de ses eaux profondes. Ce soir, ce serais fini. Tout cela. Cette situation, son apparence, sa tristesse qui semblait sans limite, tout serait enfin fini. Avec ce lac aux eaux troublantes.

Le grand loup noir s'avança dans la forêt d'une démarche souple et assuré. Ce soir encore, il la parcourait tel un souverain dans son château d'opale. L'odeur d'automne de sa forêt était toujours aussi forte et entêtante, tel un doux parfum embaumant l'air. Les animaux de la forêt s'étaient tût depuis longtemps déjà. Entendant et sentant son approche. Dans cette forêt vielle de plusieurs centaines d'années, il était le seul loup y habitant encore. Il était un loup solitaire. Le seul qui avait décidé de rester dans cette sombre forêt alors que tout les autres avait émigraient plus au nord du fait que la meute de cessait de s'agrandirent au fils des ans. Mais lui était restait. Parce qu'il avait toujours vécu là, et que c'était dans sa nature. Il aimait la solitude. Et il détestait la faiblesse.

Comme les humains, qui eux l'étaient assurément à ses yeux.

Le loup sentait les feuilles morte des grands arbres sous se pattes, quand soudain une odeur étrange qu'il n'avait plus jamais sentit depuis fort longtemps parvint jusqu'à sa truffe frémissante. A cette nouvelle odeur, une autre plus ancienne se superposa, refaisant surface du fin fond de sa mémoire. Un humain. C'était l'odeur d'un humain qu'il sentait là. Aussitôt, le grand loup au pelage de nuit s'élança à travers la forêt en direction du lac d'où provenait l'odeur de l'humain. Il bondissait souplement à travers les arbres, touchant à peines le sol de ses pattes sombres. Il était un loup solitaire, et la forêt était sienne.

Il y était presque. Encore quelques mètres à parcourir et il serait enfin au bord de ce lac à l'aspect glacé. Plus que quelques mètres encore à parcourir. Tout à coup, un bruit dans les fourrés sur sa gauche attira son attention. Ces yeux argentés se tournèrent lentement dans cette direction, et il se figea l'espace de quelques secondes. Il crut tout d'abord avoir imaginé ses mouvements si infimes, et durant encore quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, il resta là, le regard braqué dans cette direction. Soudain, il aperçut deux yeux sombres mais néanmoins brillant comme la nuit l'observer. Et la créature à qui ils appartenaient sauta des broussailles se jeta sur lui d'un un seul bond puissant.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, un énorme loup noir penché sur lui toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Il sentait la terre dure dans son dos, et les brindilles et petits cailloux s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire. Le loup au dessus de lui ouvrit la gueule et gronda méchamment. Il avança ses mâchoires ouvertes vers la gorge du jeune humain s'apprêtant à le mordre.

Pourtant, quelque chose d'étrange l'arrêta. Le jeune homme allongé entre ses pattes pleurait. Mais contre toute attente, ce n'était pas la peur qui lui faisait verser ses larmes salé, non, c'était de la tristesse que le loup ressentait et pouvait voir dans les pupilles d'argent. Une tristesse tellement grande et profonde pour un humain, que le loup se demanda comment l'humain arrivait à vivre avec. Alors il plongea son regard de nuit dans les lacs d'argent, comme irrésistiblement attirés par eux. L'humain était triste et malheureux, et il pleurait à cause de cela, et à cet instant, le loup changea d'avis. Au lieu de mordre le cou gracile du jeune homme comme il en avait l'intention, il se contenta de le lécher au même endroit. Au lieu de se mettre à lui grogner dessus, il soupira gentiment, comme pour lui enjoindre de cesser de pleurer.

Cet humain était décidément bien étrange. Il était tellement malheureux et pourtant une lueur aussi fugace qu'irréel vacillait dans son regard d'argent. Une lueur d'espoir, si bien cacher qu'un autre que lui ne l'aurais pas vu. Cette simple lueur était enfouie au plus profond de cet être blésé par la vie. Elle était si petite et si faible qu'un seul petit évènement pourrait la faire disparaitre à jamais.

Alors le loup continua à lécher le cou du jeune homme où il enfoui son museau, cherchant peut être à le calmer, le réconforter. Le jeune homme n'en pleura que plus encore, songeant que même ce loup sauvage au pelage de nuit avait ainsi pitié de lui, qu'il avait décidé de le laisser en vie plutôt que de le tuer. Il aurait dû être mortifié d'être prit en pitié par un loup solitaire. Il aurait dû. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, il pleura en sanglotant lorsque le loup lui lécha le cou, et il enfouie ses mains tremblantes dans son pelage lorsqu'il sentit son museau s'y nicher doucement.

Cette nuit là, quelque chose avait changé. Quelques chose était arrivait à ces deux être que tout semblait séparer, ou presque. Car sous cette lune blafarde, dans cette forêt à l'allure mythique, deux être solitaire, allaient voir leurs destins étroitement lié.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure si particulière pleura longtemps en serrant le corps doux et chaud du grand loup noir. Mais le loup avait fini par se relever, et il se dirigea vers sa forêt d'un pas souple et élégant. L'humain se surpris à être attristé que le loup s'en aille, et il se dit que finalement son projet avait seulement était repousser de quelques heures, mais le loup se retourna. Il se retourna vers lui, et émit un petit jappement, comme pour l'inviter à le suivre.

Alors il le suivit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers le lac gelé. Le destin avait était cruel avec lui, et en cet instant il se dit qu'il était également étrange.

Le loup avançait doucement, ne voulant pas distancer l'humain se tenant à ses côtés. Quelle étrange nuit tout de même. Lui qui détestait la faiblesse, et haïssait les humains, avait épargnait l'un deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à celui-ci, tout en gardant son allure. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient pour le moins inhabituel. Le loup n'avait pas croisés beaucoup d'humains jusqu'ici, mais il savait que le fait que ces cheveux soit blanc à son âge était anormale. Et il avait aussi une sorte de cicatrice rouge qui lui barrait l'œil gauche, et qui semblait s'étendre sur toute la joue, formant une sorte de pentacle au dessus de l'œil. Ainsi que ces yeux. En réalité, c'était surtout ces yeux qui l'avait intrigué en premier lieu, et qui l'avait fait changer d'avis au dernier moment. Ces grands yeux gris qui semblaient être fait d'argent liquide. Ils étaient si beaux, comme ceux de certain loups pouvaient l'être. Le loup mena donc cet étrange humain jusqu'à son antre au milieu de foret. Il entra dans un long tunnel profond suivit par le jeune homme. Il s'installa ensuite sur sa couche, et invita ce dernier à faire de même d'un petit jappement. L'humain s'allongea alors aux cotés du loup, plongea son nez dans la douce fourrure de ce dernier, respirant son odeur de foret et de folle courses à travers celle-ci, comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'il était bien là. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Allen rêvait. De lui, de sa vie. De ce qu'elle avait été, et de ce quelle était devenue. Tout cela c'était passer il y a un moment maintenant, mais il avait l'impression que c'était hier. Allen Walker, c'est comme cela que ces parents l'avaient nommé, et il était différent des autres enfants de son âges. Très différent. Il s avait les cheveux blanc comme la neige, des yeux gris anthracite et une longue cicatrice rouge qui lui barrait le visage du front à la joue gauche. Pour tout cela, il apparaissait anormal aux yeux des autres. Mais à l'époque de ses dix ans, ça ne l'affectait pas tellement. A cette époque là, seuls ses parents comptaient pour lui. Sa mère était une belle femme, si douce et attentionnée, et son père ne cessait de le réconforter lorsqu'on se moquait de son apparence, lui répétant inlassablement qu'il était plus mignon que n'importe qui. Mais ce bonheur si simple et si doux s'effrita lentement le jour où sa mère décéda suite à une violente maladie. C'était à partir de là que tout avait vacillé. Son père asseyait bien d'être fort pour eux deux, mais la mort de sa femme l'affectait plus que ce qu'Allen en percevait.

Cette situation destructrice pour tout les deux dura deux ans ainsi. Deux année durant lesquelles son père essaya de surmonter sa peine, d'avancer pour son fils. Deux ans durant lesquelles Allen assista à cette lente agonie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et il fini par mourir lui aussi, le laissant seul et abandonner.

A ce moment là, Allen pensait que rien ne pourrait être pire encore. Mais il s'était trompé. Les gens du petit village dans lequel il vivait avaient toujours été plus ou moins méchant avec lui, mais à partir de là ils le devinrent encore plus, et Allen comprit alors que jusqu'à présent seuls la présence de ses parents qui l'accompagnaient toujours les dissuadaient d'aller trop loin. Mais à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus là, il devait subir leurs railleries, leurs méchanceté et leurs cruauté chaque jour qui passait.

Il supporta ce traitement vaillamment jusqu'à ce qu'il eux dix-sept ans, jusqu'à l'incident. A cette époque sombre de son existence, Allen avait un compagnon, un chat roux brun, son seul ami. Il l'avait recueilli dans une ruelle, un tout petit chaton sans personne pour s'occuper de lui. Mais les enfants du village avait fini par attraper Tim, son adorable chat, et il l'avait frappé, jouant ainsi avec sa vie qui ne signifiait rien pour eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus du tout se relever. Allen l'avait cherché durant des heures, mais lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé, il était déjà trop tard.

Il avait pleuré durant ce qu'il lui avait paru des heures et des heures. Puis il s'était relever et s'était dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers la profonde forêt à quelques deux kilomètres du village. Il était bien décide à en finir avant de rencontrer un autre être à qui il s'attacherait pour finalement le perdre lui aussi. L'obscurité l'englouti lorsqu'il entra dans la forêt, achevant de geler son cœur devenu de glace.

Le loup noir fut réveillé par d'imperceptible gémissement provenant de l'humain contre lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleu nuit et l'observa, intrigué. L'humain dormait toujours allongé contre lui, la respiration saccadé, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues pales. Le loup se dit qu'il devait faire un cauchemar à en juger ses gémissements plaintifs et son corps parcouru de tremblements. A cette pensée, ses yeux luisant faiblement dans la pénombre glissèrent sur le corps de l'endormi, le détaillant minutieusement. Sa peau pâle était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son corps fin tremblait presque violement. Surement à cause de son cauchemar, peut être aussi à cause du froid environnant. Car il n'avait sur lui qu'un léger pantalon noir en toile et une fine chemise de lin blanc, déchirée par endroit. Le loup laissa ses yeux dérivés le long du cou de l'endormi, jusqu'à son torse partiellement dévoilé. A la vue de cet être étrange, sanglotant et tremblant près de lui, le loup découvrit un sentiment nouveau qu'il ne connaissait pas et une urgence se fit ressentir en lui.

Il voulait le réconforter, le rassurer, sentir sa peau douce à l'odeur si suave, se noyait dans ses lacs d'argent qu'étaient ses yeux. Cela l'étonna vivement de ressentir ça, et l'effraya tout autant. Quelque chose sembla remuer au fond de lui, dans son cœur de loup. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit de sa vie de loup. Une chose si étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre, c'était de l'inquiétude teinté d'une pointe de compassion pour cet humain étrange qui l'intrigué autant. Le loup se releva alors doucement sur ces pattes et alla se coller un peu plus à cet humain, lui donnant toutes la chaleur qu'il pouvait, le réchauffant de sa fourrure épaisse. Il savait que les humains pouvaient prendre froid très facilement, à tel point que c'en était parfois très déconcertant pour un loup comme lui. Décidément il avait beaucoup de mal à les comprendre.

L'humain soupira doucement dans son sommeil et enfoui son nez dans sa fourrure, tout en se collant encore plus contre le loup. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler petit à petit, et le loup put de nouveau l'observer, serein t le sommeil plus léger. Il posa alors sa tête sur le torse du garçon, et s'endormi à son tour. Seule la lune fut témoins de cet échange entre l'humain et le loup, juste un moment de chaleur partagé au cœur de la nuit.

Allen émergea doucement de son sommeil et s'étira prudemment. Il était bien là. C'était plus doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé, au lieu de la froide morsure du lac, il sentait autre chose de plus agréable, une douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait tel un manteau de fourrure. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement, intrigué par un petit bruit tout près de lui, et il le vit. Juste en face de lui, un grand loup noir, pareil un énorme chien, en plus menaçant surement. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parures durer des heures, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans la sombre forêt, et tout lui revint soudain tel un boumerang en pleine face. Il avait voulu en finir en plongeant définitivement dans le lac, mais à quelques mètres de celui-ci, le loup noir avait surgit d'un buisson et lui avait sauté au cou pour le tuer vraisemblablement. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait, non il l'avait léché comme il l'aurait surement fait avec un autres loup tel que lui, et l'avait réconforté comme seul son père et sa mère l'avaient fait avant lui. Allen leva ses yeux gris hésitant face à ceux noir comme la nuit, essayant de savoir ce que le loup pensait en cet instant.

«Non pas noir, bleu comme la nuit» pensa-t-il en les regardant attentivement.

Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et une tension presque palpable envahis le jeune homme, qu'avait l'intention de faire le loup à présent. Allez-t-il finalement le tuer ?

Le loup observait le jeune homme tout en ressentant vaguement ses émotions diffuses. Il savait que le jeune homme avait peur. Peur qu'il ne change d'avis encore une fois, et qu'il décide finalement de le tuer maintenant. Ses yeux d'argent le regardaient sans jamais dévier, comme s'il voulait pouvoir voir la mort en face quand elle surviendrait enfin pour l'arracher à sa vie humaine. Un sursaut d'un sentiment nouveau le prit en le voyant faire. Il l'analysa quelques secondes, et finit par l'identifié comme était de l'amusement. Oui, c'était bien ça, voir cet humain _ si jeune par apport à lui qui avait déjà passé la cinquantaine _ le regarder en face sans jamais cillé l'amusait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il sourit intérieurement tout en poussant un petit grognement que l'humain ne compris pas, mais qui s'apparentait vaguement à un rire, plutôt sarcastique d'ailleurs.

Il s'avança ensuite doucement vers lui, comme pour lui enjoindre de ne surtout pas bouger _ ce qu'il ne fit pas bien sûr _ et s'arrêta une seconde juste devant lui. Le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché son regard de toute l'opération, et il retient son souffle brusquement lorsqu'il baissa la tête vers sa nuque. Le loup entendit les battements désordonner du cœur de l'humain, il senti vaguement sa peur faire face à sa tristesse en lui, et sa respiration s'arrêter brusquement pour finalement repartir, plus rapide, saccadé. Il avança sa gueule entrouverte plus près de son cou gracile, et finalement mordilla sa peau tout doucement.

Allen ferma les yeux en attendant inéluctablement la morsure qui lui serait fatale, mais rien ne vint. Au moment ou il pensait que le loup^s'amuser surement à ses dépends, il sentit ses crocs puissant sur sa peu fine. Le loup le mordillait gentiment, goutant juste sa peau, la léchant ensuite pour le mordiller de nouveau. Alors dans un sursaut de conscience, comme s'il pouvait percevoir la voix du loup résonné dans sa tête, il l'entendit prononcer cette phrase qui allait changer sa vie à jamais.

«Tu est à moi, rien qu'à moi !» jubila le loup en continuant de lécher sa peau.

Allen ne comprit pas vraiment comment il en était arrivait là, ni comment il pouvait savoir cela, mais il comprit soudainement que le loup venait de le marquer comme sien.

En temps normal une tel situation aurait horrifié n'importe quel humain, mais lui n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Allen Walker. Et en ce jour, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, laissant ces rayons illuminer tout doucement l'intérieur de la grotte où il se trouver, il se lassa aller conter l'encolure du loup noir, entourant doucement son encolure de ses bras.

Il n'avait jamais était comme les autres, alors s'il devait à présent appartenir à ce loup, s'il devait lui confier sa vie jusqu'à ce que ce dernier décide enfin d'y mettre un terme, alors il le ferait.

* * *

><p>A SUIVRE...<p>

Et voilà ^^, la suite pour bientôt ! laissez une petite review, ça feras plaisir au loup, et Allen recevras un bisou de celui-ci chaque fois que vous le ferez !


End file.
